1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to signs and more particularly to street identification sign assemblies of the type mounted on vertical posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Street identification signs are subjected to various types of abuse such as the destructive acts of juveniles, intentional vandalism, traffic accidents, weather damage, and the like. In view of this, many attempts have been made to devise street identification signs which resist these abusive forces. Examples of such attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,529,798; 3,750,314; 3,935,655; and 4,262,438. In order to provide street signs which are capable of resisting such abuse, street signs, such as those disclosed in these prior patents, are of very sturdy configuration and are usually provided with strong and heavy cast metal mounting brackets. As a result of this, prior art street signs are relatively complex, heavy and expensive assemblies. However, one of the more serious problems with this is that the various components which are used to make the street signs are assembled to each other and mounted on the vertical posts with screws, bolts and similar fasteners. The use of such fasteners aggravates another problem associated with street signs, i.e. theft. Young people, usually those of high school and college age consider it fashionable to steal such signs and display them in their rooms, and this, of course, is very costly.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved street sign assembly of simplified and less costly configuration in comparison to the prior art, and which resists both abuse and theft.